


I Wanna See the Sun Blotted out from the Sky

by OctarinePegacorn



Category: The Rolling Stones
Genre: Breakup, Colors, F/M, Little Bit Crazy, Personification, Reader-Insert, humanization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctarinePegacorn/pseuds/OctarinePegacorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the personification of a color isn't all it's cracked up to be. Especially when a lot of people don't even consider you a color. It's even worse when your mortal girlfriend breaks up with you and one of the primary color personifications won't leave you alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna See the Sun Blotted out from the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of "Paint It Black". I also used a character from a story I did based on "Blue" by The Birthday Massacre (which I may or may not upload here).

Sometimes you wandered if she cheated on you because you reminded her of Dream from _The Sandman_. That was a secret fear of yours. Not that you didn’t think he was a cool character.

Many people wore black to funerals. It was the color (or un-color) of darkness. And so many people were afraid of the dark. Or at least they thought they were. You were pretty sure they were afraid of the _unknown_. Not the darkness itself, but what it represented. 

[I see a red door and I want it painted black/No colors anymore, I want them to turn black]

Your mouth was hanging open so wide that anyone who walked by would have thought your jaw was in danger of falling off. The girl of your dreams had slammed the door in your face after kicking you out of her humble abode. 

“Why don’t you ever listen to me?!” she shrieked. “Why can’t you just except my viewpoint?!” 

_I hate it when she does that_ , you thought, wincing. When she was angry at you, for whatever reason, she thought she could assert her superiority over you by making herself as loud as possible. Screaming was bad, shrieking was worse. She reminded you of a harpy in a dimension you had once visited. You liked her better when she was calm and not argumentative.

“I am a _mortal_ ,” she had continued, attempting to sound calm and failing, proud that one day her body would be some worms’ meal. “Someday I’m going to die and go to some great beyond. I don’t want to be immortal.” Okay, that was unfair. You were the one who had told her what her afterlife could have been like. “My family’s already upset about me _dating_ you. There’s no way I’m giving up my mortality as well.” 

You opened your mouth to say something, but she cut you off. The whole time her face looked composed, except for her eyes, which almost seemed to burn with contempt. 

“And there’s an even less chance of _me_ marrying you…”

An attempt at apologizing and asking for forgiveness only made her more upset.

“You’re just… _begging_ now. Like a _dog_.”

That was also unfair. Just because she had allergies, she felt the need to insult you by implying you acted like a cur. Eventually she became angry again and screamed at you to leave. There was almost no doubt she had woken her neighbors up, but she didn’t seem to care. 

And, as you stared at the door, you felt your hand itch and you flexed your fingers. It was a familiar itch, not entirely physical. You felt an intense urge to push your hand through the door and let out your feelings. To darken that bright, obscenely happy-looking red into a midnight black. It could be black like a midnight without the moon or even a single star. Complete and utter darkness…

But you turned around and made your way to the staircase. Elevators weren’t your thing because you didn’t like to remain idle, even if it was for only about thirty seconds. Besides, your negative emotions might cause the lift to break down.

[I see the girls walk by, dressed in their summer clothes/I have to turn my head until my darkness goes/I see a line of cars and they’re all painted black/With flowers and my love both never to come back/I see people turn their heads and quickly look away/Like a new born baby it just happens every day]

Walking down the road, you passed by a group of girls. Attractive and it was obvious they put a lot of effort into their physical appearances. But they didn’t think they were attractive so they used makeup to cover up. That sure made you feel fortunate that you didn’t need to have flaws if you didn’t want to.

You slunk into the shadows so they wouldn’t see you. Suppressing a sigh, you stared at the blue sky in an attempt to calm down. Blue was a good color for relaxation and it was a beautiful day out. Just the right amount of white clouds, too.

A funeral procession was slowly making its way down the road. Black cars with seriously mourning people. Why were they so upset? 

_Oh, right. I didn’t tell the entire town about afterliving._

However, a couple was canoodling in one of the vehicles, which made you feel a little angry. The darkness reached out in little bolts and the white roses the girl had discarded on the seat next to her started to blacken. Her paramour noticed this first and you hightailed it out of there before they saw you.

Several people _did_ recognize you and they tried to slink away inconspicuously. You were used to that. It didn’t matter that you were in charge of the city. The mayor (who had won a stupid popularity contest called an “election”) did most of the more trivial matters, but you were the one who negotiated with supernatural and eldritch beings, many of whom thought your city was an ideal feeding ground.

[I look inside myself and see my heart is black/I see my red door and must have it painted black/Maybe then I’ll have to fade away and not have to face the facts/It’s not easy facin’ up when your whole world is black]

“You,” said the personification of white, “need to come out sometime.”

You didn’t open your eyes or even acknowledge your sister’s existence. Down in the cellar of your ex-girlfriend’s apartment complex, you were resting in the almost pitch blackness. You were thinking about that red door. The personification of red wasn’t someone you particularly cared for, but that just meant you didn’t care enough to actively dislike her.

She sighed. “You’re an awful brother, you know that?”

“No, I’m an awful lover.”

Her eye twitched. “It’s that mortal girl again, isn’t it? What did you ever see in her? She’s be nice for a little while and then she’s completely inconsiderate of others’ feelings. I don’t know why you don’t just break-”

“She already did.”

“Oh.”

[No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue/I could not foresee this thing happening to you/If I look hard enough into the setting sun/My love will laugh with me before the mornin’ comes]

You were on the beach. It was late afternoon, but the sun wouldn’t start to set for another two hours or so. The sea was incredibly green. You remembered when it had been clear. Hmm. Maybe you could become an environmentalist. Lord knew this place needed it. Being more hands on with the city might help. It could get your mind off your ~~heinous~~ bad breakup.

“Hey, you’re the personification of black!”

You turned around and came face to face with a girl who was wearing what appeared to be a maid-funeral-cyberpunk dress hybrid. And she was completely blue. Various shades, ranging from the palest off-white to a deep navy.

“Are you a child of Iris?”

“Yeah!” 

She was obviously insane. Not to mention a little creepy. But she was also incredibly, incredibly hot. But it was better not to get involved. Most children of Iris didn’t consider black a color. And the ones that did didn’t want color personifications dating each other, anyway. It was almost like incest, they said, even more so than a season dating a day. Not actually “familial romance”, but most personifications preferred interbreeding. Usually with human beings.

Still, best not to get involved. You were more powerful than she was, but “actual” colors were known for being more ambitious. So you turned to face the sun.

Which was setting.

“Huh?” You turned back to her and blinked. _Maybe I got distracted and stared at her for longer than I realized…_

“Did I capture your attention for too long?” she asked, tilting her head to the side. “Sometimes that happens when you’re immortal. Did you forget that?”

Ignoring her was still the best option. You turned to look at the sunset. She sat down next to you. Trying to avoid glancing at her was harder than you thought. Well, she could be unearthly beautiful if she wanted to. But one thing was nagging you…

“Why are you here?”

She tilted her head to the side. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, why are you talking to me right now?”

She half-closed her eyes and the sides of her mouth pointed up. For some reason, it didn’t look like a particularly happy expression.

“My brother thought you might need some cheering up.”

Ah. Well, that explained it. Your sister and the personification of yellow were pretty good friends. And you had no idea why. They had very little in common. Besides, yellow was a sadistic imbecile. He probably sent her here because your misery amused him.

“HAHAHA!”

The sound of her laughter caught you so off guard you thought you were going to have an accident in your pants. And that would have been another victory for that yellow jerk.

“What’s funny?”

“Nothing,” she replied slyly, suppressing giggles. You wanted to roll your eyes but you closed them instead. Sighing, you opened them. The blue girl was staring at you, almost unblinkingly. Her eyes looked like anyone could just fall in and drown in them.

_How romantic_ , you thought before joining her.

[I see a red door and I want it painted black/No colors anymore, I want them to turn black]

 _What did you ever see in her?_ your sister had said. _I don’t know why you don’t just break-_

If you could sweat, you were sure you would be right now. Your eyes were hooded, so the red door just looked blurry to you. Your ex was sleeping. When the blue girl was gone, you felt weird. You felt more alone than ever. Primary color personifications were such snitches. The yellow tramp probably asked his blue sister to bother you. To make you feel bad. Why couldn’t _your_ sister see what a loser he was?  
“So, you’ve seen our sister recently?”

Oh no.

Slowly turning around, you came face to face with the blue’s girl’s triplets. The red girl looked different. She must have been reincarnated since the last time you saw her. There was negativity emitting from both of the warm colors.

“Anything wrong?” you questioned the red girl, ignoring her brother. His mouth was curved into an almost perfect smile, but his eyes were smirking.

“This one company copyrighted one of my pinks, can you believe it?” she muttered angrily. That didn’t surprise you. Mortals were always doing weird and ultimately useless things. But so were you.

“So you’ve seen Little Girl Blue?”

Resisting the urge to sigh, you turned to him. “Yes. She said you thought I need some ‘cheering up’.”

His smile widened so much it made you wonder if he was hurting his face doing that. 

“Yeah.” There was a pause. “Hey, did you notice that she’s changing? She’s _matured_ , if you catch my drift.”

“Shouldn’t we be getting back soon?” the red girl said to him.

“Well, it was nice talking to you.” The yellow boy had issues. And he wasn’t cute, unlike his cool sister. 

The personifications of red and yellow turned around and began to walk away. And then, of course, the yellow numbskull just had to twist his neck around and open his mouth one last time before departing.

“Tell your sister that I’ll be dropping by soon.”

[I see the girls walk by, dressed in their summer clothes/I have to turn my head until my darkness goes/I see a line of cars and they’re all painted black/With flowers and my love both never to come back/I see people turn their heads and quickly look away/Like a new born baby it just happens every day]

A group of girls passed you on the street and you just stepped through them. They shuttered and their eyes widened but they didn’t say anything. What could they say to you? Most of the people weren’t too keen on igniting your wrath.

There was another funeral procession. It made you feel a deep ache in your heart when you remembered you had left flowers outside of your ex-girlfriend’s door. What had you been thinking? Now she was going to think you were obsessed with her and couldn’t stand losing her. She wasn’t going to come back. Did you even want her to come back? Not exactly the best girlfriend, but… What? 

_What has she done for me recently?_

When you looked up you noticed everyone was trying to walk on the other side of the road. Looking around, that didn’t surprise you. Tendrils of pure blackness were reaching out of you. 

_That’s not good…_

One tiny tendril wrapped itself around a dandelion growing on a lawn the sidewalk was bordering. The tendril injected coal blackness into it and, instead of wilting (like some might expect it to), the weed grew. Then it started smoking. Or at least what looked like smoke came out of it.

_I didn’t know I could do that. Uh, my ex is making me feel really PO’d..._

You were vaguely aware that more people were trying to get away from. Normally they would just avoid making eye contact, but they were actually starting to run away this time.

[I wanna see it painted/Painted black/Black as night, black as coal/I wanna see the sun/Blotted out from the sky/I wanna see it painted/Painted, painted/Painted black/Yeah]

“Oh hey, [name].”

You turned around only to come face to face with the blue girl. One of the first things you noticed was the blue veins of her neck. She was almost perfect you thought as she tilted her head to the left. Her inky eyes weren’t blinking.

Seeing her only made you feel a little angrier. Why couldn’t you get girls to like you? And the sun… It was beating down on you… Utter darkness would be really merciful…

“Something the matter?” She hadn’t been a teenager for a long time, but her voice sounded ready to crack. There wasn’t anything for you to say.

“I can help you if you need me to. Is there anyone… _anyone_ who’s-?”

“I,” you interjected, “just need a cool dark place. It’s too bright out…”

She bit her lip. “I’m not sure if I take you to a place that’s dark enough for your tastes, but I take you somewhere with muted brightness…” Whatever that meant. 

She paused, waiting for a response. When you didn’t give her one, she said “My brother’s scary.”

“Nah, he’s just a clown…”

You didn’t understand why she was so afraid of him. But then again, you didn’t really understand a lot of things about Iris’s children.  
***  
Fatigue suddenly overwhelmed you. You hadn’t really realized how tired you were. The blue girl didn’t object when you rested your head slightly above her chest. She gathered you in her arms and took you away to a place where the two of you could be alone for a little while.  
***  
Both of you finished the last of the… tea? Some digestible liquid, anyway. Her shadow elongated and turned powder blue, forming into a silhouette of some masculine humanoid. He (or it) gently took hold of the teapot and disappeared back into her shadow, but not before listening to an order.

“Can you bring in my next reincarnation?! Thanks!”

The blue girl seemed pretty excited. Occasionally a personification would decide to rebirth themselves. It was most comparable to getting a new account on a website you’d been using for years, or least changing your screen name. In order to do this, they needed a body that was still in working condition. The obvious candidate would be someone elderly who had lived a good life. They needn’t be healthy, just alive.

But the mortal she brought up wasn’t just healthy. The mortal was incredibly young. Too young to even consider giving her body up. 

The powder blue silhouette was almost cradling the human, who seemed to be waking up. She blinked and yawned slightly, nuzzling into the silhouette’s chest. This made you feel a little envious of the shadow, because the human was your ex-girlfriend.

“I gave her a sleeping drought,” explained the blue girl, “that made her appear dead. She had a huge funeral procession for someone so mean! But I’m not just taking her body, oh no! I think I’m going to make her my prisoner. She’ll make a good servant!”

To be continued…

**Author's Note:**

> Black totally deserves to be a color.


End file.
